


Одеть Слита

by vttstn



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nux Lives, Slit Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vttstn/pseuds/vttstn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тост есть миссия: она должна заставить варбоев носить рубашки. Особенно Слита.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одеть Слита

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clothing Slit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749935) by [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17). 



Тост чувствовала себя неуютно в ремонтных отсеках и на бойцовских площадках. Варбои не были больше врагами, и если даже их взгляды и задерживались на ней дольше, чем необходимо - что ж, они были всего лишь людьми. Но она не могла забыть о том, что совсем недавно они буквально поклонялись Джо. И всё же Тост не уходила, ведь ей необходимо было учиться разбираться в машинах и практиковаться с оружием. Учиться было нелегко ещё и потому, что варбои, похоже, разговаривали на своём особом диалекте. 

Единственное решение, которое пришло ей в голову, это заполучить в учителя Накса, со Способной в качестве его переводчика. И вот, когда он с энтузиазмом объяснял ей, как определить причину неполадок, ориентируясь на издаваемые машиной шумы, внимание Тост внезапно было отвлечено.  
\- Что это?! - воскликнула она.  
Накс и Способная обернулись, чтобы посмотреть. Потом посмотрели на нее - в замешательстве, по-видимому.  
\- Где? - спросила Способная.  
Тост указала на варбоя, идущего - если то, как он двигался, можно было назвать ходьбой - к противоположной стороне отсека.  
\- Вот это. Что это такое?  
Замешательство Накса усилилось:  
\- Ты имеешь в виду Слита?  
\- Если это его имя, то да. Почему он это делает?  
\- Что делает? - спросила Способная. - Он просто ходит, Тост.  
Накс сам был варбоем и привык находиться среди своих братьев; она не могла ожидать, что он поймёт, о чём она говорила. Но и Способная, к сожалению, тоже слишком привыкла к их компании.  
\- Это непристойно, - сказала Тост.  
Способная и Накс переглянулись. Затем Способная мягко обняла её за плечи и повела прочь от машины.  
\- Думаю, это пары бензака так на тебя подействовали.  
Пары бензака были ни при чём, но Тост не стала спорить. Она обдумывала то, что давно её беспокоило. Отчасти дискомфорт, который она испытывала в присутствии варбоев и ремонтников, был вызван их постоянным полуголым видом. Как она могла сосредоточиться на информации о достоинствах двигателей и решить, какая машина лучше, когда пот ремонтников так плавно стекал по их чётко очерченным мышцам груди?! 

Тост решила поднять этот вопрос в разговоре с Фуриосой:  
\- Я понимаю, что у них должна быть униформа, потому что они так привыкли, они по-прежнему армия, но почему они не взяли одинаковые рубашки там же, где раздобыли все эти одинаковые черные брюки?  
Фуриоса как-то странно хмыкнула (и Тост посетило подозрение, что этот разговор её забавляет), но ответила она вполне серьёзно:  
\- Джо нашёл их в засыпанном песком торговом центре. Мы наставили по периметру ловушек со взрывчаткой, чтобы другие мародёры до него не добрались. Я могу организовать туда рейд, - добавила она. - Это их хоть как-то займёт.  
Тост была в восторге от этого плана, но предложение возглавить поездку отклонила. Она ещё не была готова провести несколько дней на дороге в обществе варбоев.  
Кто-то из них, впрочем, должен был поехать, чтобы не пропустить те вещи, искать которые варбоям не пришло бы в голову... И ещё потому, что никто из них не был уверен, что варбои не нападут на невинных людей, если оставить их без присмотра. Способная вызвалась поехать, и они с Наксом, казалось, были очень рады этой экскурсии.

Но Тост не была так уж рада тому, что они привезли. Способная нашла отличную женскую одежду, но то, что она привезла для варбоев, было сплошным разочарованием: тонкие белые майки, которые мало чем отличались от прежнего неглиже.  
\- Это единственное, что я смогла найти в большом количестве и всех размеров, - сказала Способная извиняющимся тоном.  
Она привезла множество разных рубашек для Накса. Ведь он был не просто каким-то рядовым варбоем. Хотя официально ему и не было присвоено какое-то звание или титул, но это было понятно всем.  
Щенки были в восторге от своих маек. Их старшие братья отнеслись к ним более скептично. И, похоже, только Тост заметила, что вообще-то эти майки ещё больше подчёркивают их руки и плечи. Она и так уже была вся на нервах, когда услышала шумные протесты одного из варбоев - он отказывался надеть майку.  
Это был тот самый, с нецензурной походкой. Он и сейчас позировал у стены с таким видом, будто зазывал клиентов. И опять же никто - кроме Тост - не увидел тут ничего предосудительного.  
\- Ты должен её надеть, - сказала она, - теперь это часть униформы.  
\- Я не хочу, - сказал он. - Как вы там, жёны, об этом говорите? "Телесная неприкосновенность"? Когда вы заставляете меня надеть эту майку, вы нарушаете мою телесную неприкосновенность!  
\- Нет, не нарушаем! Это не то, о чём мы говорили, и ты это знаешь!  
Он фыркнул.  
\- Возьми эту чёртову майку и надень! - она шагнула к нему, испытывая соблазн попытаться напялить её насильно.  
Он оторвался от стены и, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрел на неё сверху вниз.  
\- Нет.  
Они зашли в тупик. Тост отбросила мысль о том, чтобы позвать Фуриосу. Варбои ни за что не станут уважать её авторитет, если каждый раз для выполнения приказа ей понадобится Фуриоса.  
\- Отлично, - сказала она. - Ты не получишь никакой еды, пока не наденешь майку, варбой.  
Тост не спала этой ночью. Она злилась и чувствовала себя виноватой, и от этого ещё больше злилась, и только жестокое избиение подушки хоть как-то облегчило её состояние.

Она ждала, что варбой сдастся наутро, но нет: он упорно сидел, скрестив руки, пока его братья ели свою утреннюю еду.  
Тост с трудом съела свой завтрак. Трудно глотать пищу, когда тебя душит гнев.  
В полдень к ней пришли Накс и Способная. Накс выглядел встревоженным, Способная бросала на Тост умоляющие взгляды.  
\- Слит настоящий упрямец, - сказал Накс. - Если кто и сможет намеренно заморить себя голодом, так это он.  
\- Он просто испорченный ребёнок! - отрезала Тост.  
\- Он гордится своими шрамами на животе, - сказала Способная.  
Тост передёрнуло:  
\- Эти раны выглядят так, будто заживали незашитыми! Это отвратительно!  
Способная покачала головой.  
\- Нет, не этими. Теми, которые он сам вырезал. Это искусство, наверно.  
Он сам это сделал?! Она была в ужасе - хоть и была впечатлена такой способностью контролировать моторику организма, несмотря на боль.  
Как бы то ни было, Тост отказывалась идти на уступки. Отказывалась до тех пор, пока Слит не пропустил и ужин. Тогда она решила попробовать уговорить его по-хорошему:  
\- Слушай, я не хочу тебя наказывать. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты надел рубашку, точно так же, как и все остальные.  
Он не отвечал.  
\- Ну пожалуйста, Слит, просто надень эту майку, и ты получишь двойной паёк!  
В отчаянии Тост вцепилась себе в волосы - ей пришлось это сделать, чтобы сдержаться и не пожать шею этому варбою. И тут внезапно её осенила идея.  
\- Пойдём со мной, - сказала она.  
Этому приказу он, по крайней мере, повиновался.  
Тост привела его в бывшую комнату Джо. Она была в том же виде, в каком он её оставил. Она, её сестры и Фуриоса должны были разобрать его вещи, но пока что им не хватало на это духу.  
\- Это комната Несмертного, - сказал Слит с благоговением в голосе.  
\- Да, она, - сказала Тост. Она залезла в шкаф, будучи уверенной, что у Джо должна была быть хотя бы одна рубашка. И она там была, аккуратно висящая на плечиках вместе с его старым военным мундиром.  
Она стянула пиджак и отбросила его в сторону, затем осторожно сняла с вешалки белую рубашку с длинными рукавами и протянула её Слиту.  
\- А это его рубашка.  
Слит схватил её, пылая нетерпением, и надел. Затем застегнулся и уставился на Тост с блаженным выражением лица, как будто ожидая, что сейчас ему расскажут, как он выглядит.  
Тост осторожно протянула руку и заткнула подол рубашки за пояс.  
\- Она выглядит лучше, когда заправлена.  
Он помахал руками, затем закатал рукава по локоть, обнажая шрамы-арты на предплечьях. Потом посмотрел на нее, будто ждал, что она станет возражать против такой манеры носить рубашку.  
Тост не возражала. Рубашка сидела на нём хорошо. Очень хорошо. Слишком хорошо. Он хорошо выглядел - Тост никогда бы не подумала, что будет такого мнения о ком-то из варбоев.  
\- Да, - сказал он, довольный тем, что увидел - что бы он там ни увидел - на её лице. - Я сияющий и хромированный, для полуживого.  
На самом деле только во владениях Джо людей делили на полуживых и полноживых. Во всей остальной Пустоши жизни здоровых обрывались из-за голода и насилия так же рано, как жизни больных, поэтому не было никакого смысла сортировать людей по предполагаемой продолжительности жизни.  
\- Ты сияющий и хромированный по любым стандартам, - признала Тост неохотно. - Теперь иди поешь.

**Author's Note:**

> Комиксы по фанфику: http://indiasierrabravo.tumblr.com/post/128096728802/a-short-comic-commissioned-by-redcandle17-your and, http://indiasierrabravo.tumblr.com/post/128290507967/sketch-commission-for-redcandle17-who-is-a


End file.
